I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle bed having an open top.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of different vehicles, such as pickup trucks, which include a rear cargo bed which is open at its top. These cargo beds typically include spaced apart and generally parallel side walls which, together with the rear wall or tail gate, defines the cargo bed.
There are many situations in which it is highly desireable to cover the cargo bed and thus protect not only the vehicle but also cargo within the bed from the elements. These covers also enhance the overall appearance of the vehicle.
In one previously known bed cover, a row of spaced snaps to the vehicle along the outside of both the vehicle bed side walls. The cooperating part of each snap is then attached to a flexible sheet which covers the cargo bed. The snaps on the sheet engage the snaps on the vehicle body to thereby secure the cover in place and across the vehicle bed. Furthermore, these snaps are typically arranged so that, with the cover secured to the vehicle body and across the bed, the sheet is maintained in a taut condition.
One disadvantage of these previously known bed covers is that the snaps must be individually snapped and unsnapped in order to attach or detach the cover, respectfully, to the vehicle body. This is not only time consuming but also difficult since the sheet frequently must be stretched and pulled repeatedly before the snap parts on the sheet come into alignment with their cooperating snap parts on the vehicle body.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known bed covers is that, due to the tautness of the sheet, the sides of the cover exhibit a scalloped appearance due to the spacing between the snaps. This scalloped appearance is unsightly and undesireable.